


Poe and Finn ficlet

by Ruthrue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthrue/pseuds/Ruthrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how he found himself lying under another man, forehead against forehead, his tongue caught in a fight for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe and Finn ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> It's official, I'm Stormpilot trash.

He didn't know how he found himself lying under another man, forehead against forehead, his tongue caught in a fight for dominance. Yet his fingers tangled in chestnut locks, cologne and X-wing fuel filling his lungs, an inebriating musk distinctly Poe, a musk woven within the fabric of the leather jacket the pilot gave him. 

Finn broke the kiss first, both in lack of oxygen and a break from the intoxicating high, the dangerous levels of adrenaline in veins, jumbling his mind and coating his mocha skin in sweat, every touch and kiss new and exciting yet a little to much, a little to foreign for the First Order traitor. 

Mouth hanging, he maneuvering his head just a tad, avoiding another dizzying, bruising kiss by a mere inch, earning an annoyed husky whine from the man knelt between his legs, a noise that toyed the hardening bulge in his jeans and tinted his cheeks. 


End file.
